


[podfic] Two Hundred and Eighty

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, M/M, Meddling, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Get Nolan a Date 2k18 @motormouth17 · 19 June 2018Holy shit guys did not expect to go viral with this series of tweets about the gays in love at my local skating rink. Does this mean I have clout now? Does it mean it's my duty to make sure that Hick Nolan asks out Swiss Dreamboat Nico?00:19:58 :: Written byStevenstamkos.





	[podfic] Two Hundred and Eighty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two hundred and eighty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153119) by [stevenstamkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevenstamkos/pseuds/stevenstamkos). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8r00uzbemsxcjvt/%20%5BHRPF%5D%20Two%20Hundred%20and%20Eighty.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oRCEoZYLQwbzBQijIkubsb2Ir710zv-J)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the Out Of The Auditary 2019 podfic fest.  
Thanks to Stevenstamkos for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
